Call My Name
by BritishPixie
Summary: Sequel sort of to Kiss on the Neck, another fictional lemon featuring David Cook and a fictional girlfriend. Read and Review!


I wrote this last year, wasn't sure about whether or not to post it... it's a bit more intense than my other lemons. But I like it a lot, so I'm posting it... Since I wrote it last year, lead guitarist Neal Tiemann was still in the band, as was drummer Kyle Peek, so they're here even though they've moved on from David Cook. Enjoy!

* * *

Neal nudged David's shoulder as they practiced, inclining his strawberry blond head toward the other man's girlfriend.

"What about her?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow. The tattooed guitarist grinned wickedly and leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially in David's ear.

"She hasn't turned a page in her book in like... 10 minutes, dude. And her bowl of ice cream is melting pretty quick." David glanced over to her, noting that Neal was right. She hadn't moved since they'd started rehearsing how they would play the new song live on Idol in a few weeks.

Of course, 'rehearse' was a loose term, as it was only Dave and Neal, trying to work out how to keep the echoes in the song if they ever played it acoustically, who would come in where, how to split up the vocals.

When they started again, David was still watching her, watching her face flush with heat as he sang. They soon came to the part they had been having problems with, the echoes of "Will you walk on by?" and "Will you call my name?" They had nearly perfected it, with Neal picking up where the echoes were, when he nearly lost his train of thought. He'd just sung the line "C'mon call my name" when he saw her face. Her eyes had closed, and her mouth was a little open, the same expression she had when his hand was between her thighs, working her and teasing her.

"You wanna run that line again?" Neal asked cheekily, adjusting the hat on his head. Dave just flushed and punched his friend's shoulder before getting back to work.

* * *

She always had a hard time concentrating on much of anything while David practiced. Didn't help that the song just... did things to her. Deliciously naughty things that made secret parts of her go wet. He also looked particularly good today. Tight jeans that hugged him in all the wrong places for her concentration, a dark T-shirt that showed off his strong arms and shoulders so well, and his pair of red cowboy boots. He didn't wear them that often, but when he did... They had a way of drawing the eye to his legs, which lead to other things much more worth her attention. And the glasses... On most, they would look so ridiculous, but on him? Adorable and sexy.

Then... there was that one line. Every time he sang it, she had the instant image of him whispering it in her ear while he was inside her, prompting her to scream his name out at the top of her lungs, the way she always did. She shivered and tried to put the imagery out of her mind, to concentrate on her book.

"Distracted?" a voice asked suddenly beside her. She jumped and nearly fell off the couch as David settled in next to her. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate ice cream from her lap before it could fall, dipping his finger in it. His hazel eyes looked right into hers as his finger dipped into the half melted mess and brought it to his lips. She could feel her mouth go dry as he slowly sucked the chocolate off his finger. She almost questioned if he knew what he was doing to her, but he confirmed it when he took some more and licked it off that time, tongue fluttering softly in an echo to what she might feel him do in other, more intimate times. They'd broken a couch before when she'd pounced on him, was he trying to get new furniture out of this teasing?

She was jolted from her reverie by a snort from Neal, who was still practicing. He wasn't saying anything, or even looking at them, but he clearly had been, judging from the grin on his face. Even through her current exasperation with him, she couldn't help but appreciate the brilliance of his playing, how effortless he made it look. She almost found him sexier than David when he played, though she'd never admit it to anyone.

She almost didn't notice when David stood and took her ice cream bowl out, walking slowly so she could appreciate the view. Damn him. She stood up quickly and followed him, jumping in his arms and kissing him the moment he put the bowl down. He'd known what was coming, of course, and was ready to catch her. Somewhat awkwardly, he stumbled out of the kitchen with her in his arms, kicking the door shut to the first room he could find. The game room, with the squishy beanbag chairs, big TV for video games, and the pool table.

It was the green surface of the table that soon met her back, David pulling back enough to grin at her. "My, aren't we frisky today," he teased, even as one hand moved down her chest to cup and mold one of her breasts, thumb brushing over her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt, and the lace of her bra. She moaned and let her head fall back, prompting him to put his lips to the skin there. He gently pushed her down, letting her lay out on the table.

"The rest of the guys will be here soon," he said with some regret, even as he slid his hands up her thighs and under the skirt she wore. He simply flipped the hem up, exposing her panties, and grinned to her. "Fortunately, I think there's time for a little fun..." His fingers hooked in the hem as he pulled them down and gently spread her legs.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he brushed his fingertips over her sex, gently delving within as he bent to put his mouth on her. Her back arched off the green fabric as he tasted her, flicking his tongue against her as his fingers moved in her, curling and pressing against the perfect spot inside. Nails scratched the table as he played her like a symphony, one hand moving to tangle in his hair as her voice rose in both pitch and volume. The last straw was when he flicked his tongue the way he had with the ice cream, then sucked the pearl of her pleasure, hard.

She barely registered the moan from him as she screamed his name, bucking and writhing against his mouth. He drank her in, cleaning her juices from her thighs and sex before he straightened, bending over her with a cocky grin on his face. "That's just a preview of later, beautiful." She leaned up, still panting, and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, then collapsed back on the pool table. He put her panties back on her and covered her up again, kissing the back of her hand as he went to practice, leaving her to recover.

* * *

Recover and plot, as it turned out. Two could play at this game, and she intended to make him sweat a little. She stood after a little while, making her way to their room, to the closet. Tight shirt that would show off her figure? Check. Equally tight skirt that would be just a little too high up on her thighs to ignore? Check. Painfully high heels that would sculpt her legs and make his mouth water? Also check.

She came down from the bedroom and followed the sound of the boys practicing. She stopped in the kitchen for some more ammunition, where she found Kira, Neal's girlfriend. The green haired girl paused in her treat tossing to Dublin, David's Scottie dog, giving the little black canine the chance to steal several out of her hand before she moved out of reach.

"Some particular reason you're dressed to kill?" the burlesque dancer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dave was being rather evil earlier... I'm just returning the favor." She grinned as Kira laughed, going back to spoiling the already spoiled dog. She returned to her task, getting into the freezer for one of the ice cream drumsticks. She ate the chocolate and nuts on the outside, leaving the ice cream to be licked off. Perfect.

As she went back into the practice room, she spared a glance towards David as she walked past, licking the ice cream cone. He'd looked up from his guitar, glasses slipped down his nose, and was staring in open shock at her outfit. She smiled to him and went to sit on a table nearby, one leg crossed over the other. She let him practice, for the most part, enjoying hearing the new single. His voice gave her shivers, and almost derailed her plan to have him sweating. But she put an end to that. The next time he glanced her way, she made a point to suck on the ice cream cone rather provocatively, tongue catching any melting drips. His face flushed, eyes wide behind the glasses; good. She stood, wandering out towards the game room, finishing the ice cream.

She didn't even make it that far, because David was suddenly on her heels, tugging her into the small laundry room, kissing her violently. She laughed and shut the door, pushing him against the washer with a wicked grin. "Your turn." She watched his eyes darken with lust as she knelt before him, unzipping his jeans and freeing him from their confines. She gave him gentle strokes as she began easing him into her mouth, looking up to see his head had fallen back, eyes closed, mouth open. He had that same look while performing, sometimes, but it wasn't usually followed by the smoldering look he gave her as she took him in further, tongue and lips working over him.

One hand stroked through her hair as he cupped the back of her head, the other gripping tight to the washer as he started rolling his hips into her. The moans remained soft, at first, but he soon had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out, his grip tightening on her hair. Encouraged by his desperate, panting pleas not to stop, she tilted her body just right and took him deeper, moaning softly. That sent him over the edge, gasping her name and erupting into her mouth. She drank him in, purring softly as he sank back against the washer, spent for now. She grinned and kissed him, giving him a chance to recover and make himself decent before she opened the door, letting him go back to practice. While she didn't go back in just yet, she did hear Neal laughing and David telling him to shut up.

* * *

After she went back in, and managed to start reading again, she couldn't keep her mind on it for long. She and David just kept giving each other significant glances, and while he did get a lot of work done, there was still a level of lust in his voice not usually there. And he'd never lost that smoldering look he'd first given her in the laundry room. No, she'd only taken the edge off, as he had for her. In the end, the boys had gotten the hint and gone home after practice, rather than hanging out, leaving her with David. She grinned and started running for their bedroom, David catching her at the stairs and kissing her with a hunger that would have frightened her if she hadn't been feeling it too.

Somehow, they made it up the stairs, shedding clothing as they went. Andrew would be horrified, no doubt, but they didn't care. Finally, they got to their room, David behind her, kissing her shoulders, hands moving over her body. She had just gotten the door closed before she was suddenly pressed against it, head turning to watch him as he impatiently ripped her panties off her. And then he was inside her. Finally, after teasing each other for the whole day.

He was, perhaps, a bit rougher than usual, biting her neck and shoulder as he thrust into her, but she found she quite liked his animalistic side. Any vocal ability was quickly reduced to whimpers and moans as he moved one hand from where he had braced himself against the door, to stroke her in time to his rapid thrusts. She trembled, head tilted back, on the very edge, when he leaned in to whisper in her ear, voice low and husky:

"C'mon, call my name..." She broke, calling, whimpering, moaning, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, still trembling with aftershocks as he pulled out of her, carrying her to their bed. He stood there, watching her for a moment, almost as though trying to decide what to do with her... Whatever he decided, she knew she would love it.

"Put your arms over your head... and don't move..." His animalistic tendencies apparently hadn't been sated just yet, as he watched her do as he said with a lustful gaze. He took his glasses off, tossing them on the pillow as he began to torment her, slowly circling one hard nipple with a callused fingertip. The other got the same treatment, back and forth, occasionally pinching a sensitive peak as she tried not to move, to wrap herself around him. He hadn't told her not to speak, though. She begged him for more, pleaded with him to stop torturing her. He simply grinned and bent to flicker his tongue over one of her nipples, then the other, eyes watching her face intently. His hands, meanwhile, had spread her legs as far as they would go. More teasing touches, no where near satisfying as he soon had her practically sobbing with desire.

And then he was in her again, her pleading turning into cries of relief. He gently pulled one leg up, putting it over his shoulder, opening her up and giving him an amazing angle to work with, making her see stars with every quick, deep thrust. She held onto his arms, feeling the muscles tense under his skin. He always had great arms, of course, but right now, holding his body, helping him angle just so, the tension had made them seem sculpted, from marble.

Hard, fast, each thrust nearly had him pulling out of her heat, then burying himself inside her fully to the hilt. She was already screaming his name as she approached her peak, when he started rubbing her. Once again, she climaxed, back arching powerfully under him, hips bucking as her inner walls clamped down around him, bringing him to his end with a harsh shout.

She lay in his arms, fully satisfied after they'd showered- a cold shower, after they'd used up all the hot water, of course, and snuggled against him. He kissed the top of her head, one arm around her protectively. She turned to rest her head under his chin, curled up against him as they drifted off to sleep, totally exhausted.

* * *

I hope you liked it :) As always reviews are greatly loved!


End file.
